


Reason #48: To Reinforce Good Behavior

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Sexy Times, Sherlolly - Freeform, but they're like.....very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has found that positive reinforcement works particularly well with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason #48: To Reinforce Good Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0katiekins0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0katiekins0o/gifts), [lokiilockk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiilockk/gifts).



> I'm just as shocked as you probably are that I've actually posted something. Hope that you enjoy!

“It’s obvious, Greg; it had to have been the sister!” Sherlock exclaimed, circling the body laid out on the slab. Molly stifled a giggle when she looked up and saw Greg’s confused look. Sherlock huffed in frustration, his look rather expectant as he glanced up at Greg. “Her cardigan? A pearl button exactly like the one from her cardigan was found at the crime scene.” He looked over at the evidence bag as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Right…right, of course,” Greg said, his face still somewhat awe-struck. “Well, let’s go then.” He turned to Molly with a bright grin on his face. “See you later, Molly.” 

“Bye, Greg,” she said, smiling at him as he left the morgue. Sherlock, rather uncharacteristically, lagged behind, waiting until the doors swished shut behind Greg. Molly bit her lip and grinned impishly at Sherlock, beckoning him over to her with a crook of her finger. He sauntered up to her, confusion clear in his expression. 

Molly grabbed at his coat and quickly pulled him into a kiss. He made a muffled, surprised noise against her lips, but quickly melted into the kiss. “You’re being very good,” she whispered to him when she pulled away. 

He blinked a few times, as if clearing the desire-induced haze from his mind. “Good?”

“Mhm,” she murmured, nodding her head and plucking at the buttons of his shirt. “Very good. I’ll see you tonight?”

“As soon as I’ve solved the case. Shouldn’t take too long as long as Greg and his lot don’t do something incredibly stupid.” Molly grinned brightly again and leaned in to give him a quick peck again. 

“See you later then.”

Baffled, Sherlock nodded and walked out of the morgue, with one last look to Molly. She just waved to him, grinning and biting her lip as she watched him walk away. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Four hours later, Molly had just arrived home and was putting the kettle on when she heard her front door being unlocked. She giggled to herself – he was just earning bonus points left and right today. She puttered around the kitchen and listened as he wiped his feet and shrugged off the Belstaff. He didn’t hang it up on the coat rack, but she couldn’t expect too much of him at once. 

She pretended to be occupied with the routine of making tea, not turning around when he entered the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck. Molly giggled and tilted her head slightly, just enough to give him easier access to her skin. “Case all solved then?”

“Wrapped up with a bow,” he murmured. “Do I get my reward for it now?”

Molly’s lips quirked up and she turned in his arms, her back against the counter. “That’s not what you get a reward for,” she murmured. 

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and Molly had to stop herself from giggling. “But you said…”

“I did,” she said, nodding, her eyes sparkling. She grinned and started unbuttoning his shirt. “What else might you have done to deserve a reward then?”

His brow furrowed. Molly leaned in and kissed his neck as she continued to unbutton his shirt. “Molly, you’re breaking my concentration.” She broke away from him and arched her eyebrow. 

“Seriously?”

He blinked a few times and then shook his head. “Oh. Right. More important things happening.” Molly grinned and nodded, returning to his neck and shirt. With all the buttons undone, she grabbed one of his wrists and quickly unbuttoned the cuff and then repeated the action on the other cuff. Her hands slipped between his chest and his shirt, pushing both his shirt and suit jacket from his shoulders. They landed behind them with a thump and she grinned wickedly at him. 

“Any other guesses?”

“I cleaned up my lab space?”

She shook her head. “Nope, you’ve been doing that for a while. Remember that time a month ago? The time with the lab coat?” His eyes glazed over a little bit and she was certain that he definitely remembered the time with the lab coat. “That was your reward for consistently cleaning up.”

“Ohhhhh,” he said, ending on more of a moan than anything else as her fingers brushed against the bulge in his trousers. “Coffee?”

She smiled and quickly undid the button and zip on his trousers. “Oh, good guess. But nope, this isn’t a reward for getting me coffee this morning. That’s been a fairly regular thing too. But I do love that.” She leaned in and brushed a kiss across his lips. “Any more guesses?” she murmured, slipping her hand inside his pants and brushing against his hard cock. 

“Molly,” he whined, curling around her and rest his forehead on her shoulder. “Not fair,” he panted against her skin. 

“Why don’t we continue this in the bedroom? It’ll give you a minute to collect your thoughts and give another guess.” She winked and pulled away from him suddenly. She headed down the hallway to her bedroom, hearing Sherlock trail behind her after a few seconds. He was shuffling – the daft man probably hadn’t kicked off his trousers yet and they were undoubtedly falling down as he followed her. 

She sat on the bed and couldn’t help her bright grin when Sherlock appeared in the doorway, his trousers being held up by one hand. He looked positively debauched and she was just getting started. She crooked her finger and he obediently moved forward, stopping only when the material of his trousers brushed against her knees. “Silly man. Should have just kicked them off,” she whispered, sliding her hands against his hips and taking his pants and trousers down in one go. 

He toed off his shoes and then kicked away his clothing, standing in front of Molly in nothing more than his socks. He was a ridiculous man, but he was her ridiculous man. She gently grabbed onto his hips and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his torso, against his ribs. “Figured it out?”

He shook his head in the negative. She grinned and pushed him back just enough so that she could stand. Her hands went to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. “That’s all right. You’ll catch on eventually.” She tossed the shirt towards her hamper and smiled at him. “I’ll even give you a clue,” she said teasingly. Reaching out, she tilted his chin up slightly, since he had been rather transfixed by all of her recently revealed skin.

He blinked a few times and Molly waited until his eyes cleared and he returned her gaze. “Think back to what happened in the morgue today,” she murmured, while unbuttoning her trousers, sliding them down and stepping out of them. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary happened in the morgue today. I came in with Lestrade to view the body, solved the case, kissed you a bit, and then I was on my way.” Molly grabbed his hand and tugged him forward, before turning and pushing him towards the bed. Without a bit of a fight, he sat down on the bed, shifting so that he was leaning back against Molly’s headboard. 

“I bet that Greg could help you out with what was different,” she said, trying not to put too much emphasis on the name. Couldn’t make it too easy for him – just to make sure he stayed a bit distracted, she climbed up on top of him, straddling him with nothing on but her knickers and bra. 

He moaned, his head tilting back as Molly ground herself against him. His hands automatically went up to grip her hips, pulling her against him and he ground his naked cock against her. She grinned and let him rut against her for a moment before lifting off of him and stifling her giggles at his disappointed moan. “C’mon Sherlock. I know you can figure this one out.” Her hands went behind her back and fiddled with the hook of her bra. “Figure it out and I’ll give you your reward.”

His mouth snapped shut and he brought his hands up to his mouth, his pointer fingers brushing against his lips as he settled into his Mind Palace pose. Molly giggled and rolled her eyes (only slightly). Taking advantage of his closed eyes, she quickly snuck a hand into his hair and gently tugged at his curls, causing his eyes to fly open and a loud moan to escape him. “Not fair,” he panted as her nails scraped lightly across his scalp, before tugging once more. 

“Just keeping it interesting for you,” she said, a wicked smile on her face. “C’mon, darling. Think of the morgue...”

He moaned again, his eyes falling shut as she continued her ministrations. Only a few seconds later though, his eyes opened again and he smiled in triumph. “Greg!”

Molly giggled. “You know, normally, one would be concerned with their partner calling out another person’s name in bed.”

“That’s it though, isn’t it?” he murmured, his hands going back to her hips and toying with the waistband of her knickers. “I called him Greg. That’s what I’m being rewarded for.”

Molly quickly reached behind her back and released the hook of her bra, shrugging it off in reply to Sherlock’s query. “Clever boy,” she murmured, before leaning in and capturing his lips. “I knew you’d get it.” 

His grin was triumphant, and just a bit naughty. Sherlock tugged her knickers down and she giggled, lifting one knee awkwardly and then the other, so he could get them fully off of her. 

“You know, I took a psychology module at university,” Molly said, seemingly out of nowhere. Her hand reached down in between them, grasping Sherlock’s erection and stroking gently. He moaned, his grip on her hips tightening. “I didn’t think that it was terribly interesting, but I have to admit that this whole positive reinforcement concept is really growing on me.” With that, she sank down on him, slowly, taking him in inch by inch. 

Once she was fully seated in his lap, she grinned wickedly at him and leaned forward, kissing him messily as she started moving her hips in small rocking motions. Her fingers, anchored once more in his hair, tightened until he gasped against her mouth, breaking their kiss. “Oh god, Molly, please,” he whispered desperately. 

“Please what, darling?” She tilted her head and trailed her lips down his neck. 

“Please move!” he growled, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her tight against his chest. “You’re killing me, Molly.”

“Now we can’t have that, can we?” she murmured, picking up her pace. Within moments, Sherlock was making all sorts of needy, delightful noises against Molly’s lips, as she snuck a hand between their bodies to rub at her clit. “Come on, Sherlock. Go ahead and come for me, you brilliant man.”

Her permission tipped him over the edge and he groaned, hiding his face in her neck as he came. She rode him for a few seconds longer, furiously rubbing at her clit, before her orgasm overtook her as well. Trembling around him, Molly moaned his name as he pulled her close while she came down from her orgasm. 

“Did you enjoy your reward?” she asked teasingly, her fingertips trailing over his ribs as they both caught their breath. 

He chuckled. “Very much so. I’ll have to think of other ways to please you,” he said, grinning wickedly at her. 

Her eyes sparkled and she tilted her head to kiss him, “Oh, I’m sure you won’t disappoint me, Sherlock.”


End file.
